


Anniversary

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: He wrapped his arm around him and stole a swig from the wine before sighing. “It’s our anniversary,” he finally said, kissing Mickey’s neck.





	

Mickey sank further into the tub, willing his body to relax. The warm water lapped at his neck and the suds conformed to his skin. He closed his eyes and inhaled the fizzing scent of artificial vanilla or whatever the fuck the bath bomb was supposed to be. Alright, it was kinda nice.

He reached to the side of the tub and pulled up a bottle of wine. He took a long drink and lay back again. It wasn’t harsh tasting and didn’t burn going down. It was a sweet and deep kind of buzz that made him feel like it was okay to think instead of forget.

He brought his other hand up and took a drag from his cigarette. It was perfect.

There was a knock on the door, then Ian poked his head in. He chuckled at Mickey Milkovich in a bubble bath with wine.

“I guess you’re not coming back any time soon,” he said, coming in and leaning on the sink.

Mickey smiled, smoke seeping out of the corners. “I’ve only been in here ten minutes. Thought you needed some time, firecrotch,” he teased.

Ian rolled his eyes. He sat on the edge of the tub, swirling the foam around one of Mickey’s knees. “What I need is you.”

Mickey sat up a little, swallowing down more wine so he could pretend the heat rising in his face was from the alcohol. He flicked ash into the toilet. “You’ve had me three times.”

Ian smiled smugly, dragging his finger down Mickey’s thigh and into the water. “Just want to show you how much I love you.”

Mickey looked at him, heart skipping a little not just from Ian’s hand finding him under the water. He stroked him a few times, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. “Ian,” he breathed, setting the bottle aside to still his hand. “What is all this? The dinner, the wine…the fucking? Am I missing something?”

Ian shook his head. He didn’t answer until he’d climbed in the tub and settled himself behind Mickey. He wrapped his arm around him and stole a swig from the wine before sighing. “It’s our anniversary,” he finally said, kissing Mickey’s neck.

Mickey froze for a second, doing the mental math and checking it twice. “The fuck you talking about? No it’s not.”

Ian laughed into Mickey’s wet hair. “No, not that one. You still have a month to prepare for that.”

Mickey finished his cigarette, blowing the smoke in front of him. “Then what anniversary is this?”

“The day we got back together,” Ian answered quietly.

Mickey turned around, taking in Ian’s face. “Ian, what–”

“I didn’t ever think it would happen after that day, and after Caleb…and the others, and everything I did to you…”

“Hey, Ian, stop. We’re together now,” he cupped his face and kissed him. “That’s all that matters.

Ian smiled, "I know. That’s why I just wanted to remember…and celebrate, because it happened. And now we’re happy. That’s all.”

Mickey nodded, understanding where Ian was coming from. It had been years since they’d decided to try things again slowly, but there were times when they neither of them believed it would ever work again. But here they were, better than ever. Fucking celebrating in a bath with wine for not giving up hope.

“As long as I don’t have to get you anything,” Mickey said, turning back around and laying back onto Ian’s chest.

Ian laughed, “Your ass is enough.” He wrapped his arms around him and kissed anywhere he could reach.

Mickey hummed. “You bet it is.”


End file.
